


On the Prospect of Snow

by attack_on_toast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also theres snow, if you couldn't tell already, iwaoi day!, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_toast/pseuds/attack_on_toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing, absolutely nothing, excited Oikawa Tooru more than the prospect of snow. So nothing, absolutely nothing, made him happier than waking up on a cold Tuesday morning to the news of a school cancellation and a generous eight and a half centimeters of cold powder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Prospect of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> so i heard its iwaoi day
> 
> also snow because i love and hate snow i swear i do i live in the goddamn temperate midwest united states where we get just enough snow to be annoying but not enough snow to actually matter most times
> 
> beta-ed by Gabe

Nothing, absolutely nothing, excited Oikawa Tooru more than the prospect of snow. So nothing, absolutely nothing, made him happier than waking up on a cold Tuesday morning to the news of a school cancellation and a generous eight and a half centimeters of cold powder.

 

Oikawa threw his winter jacket on and stepped outside into the brilliantly white world. He stood still for a moment, right outside the front door of his family’s house. He spread his arms out, embracing the sting of the wind, the soft flakes blowing across the landscape, and the crunch of snow beneath his boots.

 

He ballooned his cheeks and let out a breath of air, which immediately turned into steam in the freezing cold temperatures. For a second, he felt less like a seventeen year old and more like a seven year old, letting his worries and problems disperse into air around him.

 

His mother’s shout of “Close the door Tooru, you’re letting the cold in!” brought him back to reality, but his good mood could not be deterred.

 

He yelled goodbye to his mother and ventured out further into the powdery terrain. The roads and sidewalks were already trampled down, so Oikawa met minimal resistance as he made his way to the door of his best friend's house.

 

Oikawa hadn’t even raised his hand to knock when it was cracked open by a very tired Iwaizumi Hajime, dressed in a plain blue sweatshirt and black sweatpants.

 

“What do you want?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice groggy, yet still vaguely annoyed and threatening.

 

“Iwa-chan, snow!” Oikawa said, spreading his arms out to gesture at the white world around him.

 

“I can see that, dumbass,” Iwaizumi responded, stepping outside into the cold and letting the door swing shut behind him. He looked around for a second, then spoke again. “Why are you here?”

 

Oikawa shrugged and let out a laugh. “Because there’s snow, Iwa chan! There hasn’t been snow in years!”

 

Iwaizumi shook his head and turned around to go back inside. “You sit in the snow,” he said, “and I’ll go get some extra sleep.”

 

Iwaizumi didn’t make it very far back into his house before he felt something cold and wet hit him squarely on the back.

 

“Oikawa,” he said, his voice much more alert  than it had been earlier. “If that was a snowball… so help me God...”

 

There was a giggle, then the sound of snow crunching.

 

“Come and get me Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shouted, leaning down to pick up more snow.

 

*****

 

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whined from his current position lying face first on Iwaizumi’s couch. Oikawa was no longer bundled up in his jacket and sweatshirt, instead wearing one of Iwaizumi’s baggy t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants which didn’t quite make it past his ankles while his own clothes tumbled around in the dryer. “I’m cold.”

 

“It’s your own fault, dumbass.” Iwaizumi responded flatly, watching their two freshly-prepared mugs of hot chocolate make their rounds in the microwave. “If you hadn’t decided to hide behind the neighbor’s shed, then maybe he wouldn’t have mistaken you for a stray dog and sprayed you with his hose, huh?”

 

His couch emitted another high pitched whine and Iwaizumi sighed, pulling the two cups out of the microwave. Logic, he knew, was utterly pointless with Oikawa at times like this.

 

“Hey, Oikawa,” he said, walking up to his couch and nudging the other boy with his knee. “I have hot chocolate.”

 

Oikawa grunted as he sat up. He reached out to grab the mug and hissed at the heat.

 

“Be careful, it’s hot,” Iwaizumi said, smirking, a second too late. Oikawa glared at him, blowing on his fingertips.

 

Iwaizumi put their mugs down on the coffee table, sitting down next to Oikawa. Oikawa immediately took advantage of the warmth, pressing himself into Iwaizumi’s side and pushing his face into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi wound his arm around Oikawa’s waist, pulling him even closer. They were still for a few seconds, quietly breathing in tandem. A second later, Iwaizumi spoke again.

 

“Hey dumbass, why are your _freezing cold hands_ under my shirt?”

  
“Because Iwa-chan is warm and I’m so cold!”

**Author's Note:**

> the mistaken-for-a-dog-and-sprayed-by-a-water-hose-in-the-middle-of-winter thing actually happened to a friend of mine


End file.
